Exo en un foro sin titulo XP
by LiL-PJ
Summary: Muxas personas nuevas acaban de entrar a Hogwarts, aventuras, "amor", humor y varios tipos de escribir juntos (lo hice en un foro con muxas personas ^^)


EEE.. este fic lo hice en un foro con unos amigos ..... ellos son: Mimi Star, RafaelShingi, Ruki y Joe Kido (aparte de mi claro) ...... espero que les guste ^^ Nota: Lo puse tal como lo escribimos ;)  
  
Mimi: --------------------*-------------------- Eran las vacaciones de verano, acababna de salir del 4 curso de Howarts de Magia y con los hechos ocurridos en el recien curso el mundo de la Magia no estaba tan tranquilo...  
  
Harry habia tenido que regresar a casa de sus odioso tios los Dursley, Harry no comprendia por que el profesor Dumbledore no lo habia dejado irse a quedar a casa de su mejor amigo Ronald Weasly solo le habia dicho que era para su bien pues Quien-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado habia vuelto y estuvo a punto de matarlo en el concurso de los Tres Magos en el curso anterior.  
  
Se habia salvado cierto pero no habia salido todo bien, estuvo a punto de perder la amistad de su mejor amigo Ron por una tonteria, habian durado sin hablarse mucho tiempo hasta que lograron perdonarse, ademas un chico de Hufflepuf habia muerto, Cedric Diggory y aunque eso habia pasa ya y lo habia aceptado aun sentia algo de culpa por eso.  
  
Harry cada que recordaba lo que habia pasado el curso anterior  
  
trataba de pensar en otras cosas o volvia a releer el libro de "Quiddich en el tiempo" que era un regalo de uno de sus cumpleaños pasados.  
  
Al haber pasado una 3 semanas con los Dursley aun no recibia noticias de ninguno de sus amigos de Howarts y se estaba comenzando a preocupar por ellos, asi que cogio su pluma y un pedazo de pergamino y cuando iba a comenzar a escribir "Pum"  
  
-Pig!!- grito Harry saltando de la silla para abrirle la ventana el pequña lechauza de Ron revoloteava sobre su cabeza sin dejar de moverse hasta que Harry la agarro y quitandole las cartas la puso junto a Hedwig. Abrio la primera carta y comenzo a leer...  
  
Himi-chan: --------------------*-------------------- Hey Harry!!  
  
Espero que los muggles no te esten tratando mal. Bueno, Dumbledore nos avisó que si los muggles te fastidiaban demaciadado podrias venir a la Madriguera!!!! claro, que por algunas cosas no podremos ir a jugar Quidittch por ahi sin que valla alguien. Si quieres venir pues pasamos por ti. Si no quieres venir... ya sabes, de todos modos pasamos por ti. El proximo sabado a las 13:30 de la tarde.  
  
Hermione tambien estará!!! La hicieron Prefecta.... (chocolate por la noticia)  
  
Atte. Ron. W.  
  
P.D: Vinieron unas brujas extrangeras... segun de Japon, son muy interesantes!!!! Y si Pig está algo alterada (lo que no dudo mucho) solo dale agua y ya esta  
  
Harry estaba sonriendo. Pasaria otro verano con los Weasley!!!! Y Hermione!!!! Se libraria de los Dursley una ves mas!!!! Bueno... solo era de avisarle a los Dursley y de seguro ellos aceptaran... pero lo que mas temia era ¿¿¿Como lo recogerian??? La primera fue casi un crimen, como salirse de la carcel, Harry recordó como los gemelos y Ron llegaron esa noche en el coche volador. Y la segunda... con los polbos flu y la broma de los gemelos del caramelo.... como se llamaba???. Estaba en su mente la imagen de Dudley con la lengua de mas de un metro y tambien recordó las piesas de porcelana que empesó a aventar tio Vernon. Bueno, solo esperaba que la proxima fuera mas decente.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry se dirigio a la cocina con los dialogos preparados. Se pasó frente Tio Vernon y dijo  
  
- Un amigo me ha invitado a pasar el resto de las vacaciones en su casa. Y me preguntaba si me dejarian ir  
  
- Y tenerlos otra ves aqui???- gritó Tio Vernon- no te acuerdas la ultima ves niño???  
  
- Si pero ahora.....  
  
- Te dejaré ir, pensamos ir a Madrid estas vacaciones, calro que no te llevaremos- Tio Vernon fijo sus pequeños ojos en el periodico- Solo que te recojan decentemente  
  
Mimi: --------------------*-------------------- Harry no se habia sentido tan feliz en mucho tiempo... bueno realmente no podia pensar en otra cosa mas que en su viaje de nuevo a La Madriguera realmente siuempre se sentia feliz estando con los Weasly era una familia que siempre lo habia recibido bien y lo hacian sentir como pata de la familia, algo que al menos no habia sentido durante 11 años con los Dursley.  
  
Harry subio corriendo las escaleras para escribir a Ron y decirle que todo estaba bien y que podria ir a su casa para pasar las vacaciones. Tomo un pedazo de pergamino y comenzo a escribir  
  
Ron:  
  
Todo perfectro mis tios se iran a Mdrid a pasar sus vacaciones quiere que pasen por mi poro por favor no usen los polvos flu, mi tio cerro la chimenea con cemento segun el por precausiones  
  
Bueno los estare esperando  
  
Harry P.  
  
Terminando de escribir guardo la carta en el sobre y aunque iba a utilizar a Hedwig, Pig parecia algo impaciente por regresar la carta a Ron a si que la ato a su pata y desaparecio. Harry de lo emocionado que estaba no habia notado que la otra carta quew venia junto a la de Ron habia caido al suelo. AL verla la tomo y leyo...  
  
Harry:  
  
Dumbledore me a informado que iras a pasar el resto de tus vacaciones con los Wesley, me alegra pues realemente sentia que con los ultimos sucesos ocurridos la casa de tus tios no era muy segura, se que Hermione ira tambien no es asi, buneo mira olvidate de todo lo que páso y diviertete (claro esta con precauciones) te aseguro que todos estamos trabajando para lograr que Voldemort caiga y lo haremos asi que divirtete y pasa bien tus vacaciones.  
  
Estare en contacto con ustedes...  
  
Sirius B.  
  
Himi: --------------------*-------------------- Harry Taba muy emocionado.... y el dia siguiente seria su cumple. Dudó muxo que los Dursley se lo festejaran. No tenia nada que hacer esa tarde asi que le escribió a todos los que conocia (incluso a Lee Jordan) la de Hermione fue la mas grande (no le dio ganas de escribirle a Ron) le pregutaba si habia ido a visitar a Viktor Krum o se habia arrepentido. Tardó todo el dia haciendolas.. pero se entretubo un poco.  
  
Al dia siguiente bajó esperando un buen empujon de Dudley en el pasillo o en las escaleras, pero no pasó nada. Entro en la cocina y se sorprendió muxo....  
  
Un pastel de xocolate estaba en la mesa, tio Vernon y Dudley tenian unos gorros de fiesta demaciado ridiculos y mas al lado habia un pequeño regalo que decia "Para Harry Potter"  
  
- Feliz cumpleaños Harry!- felicitó tia Petunia  
  
Harry miró a todos, pensaba que era una broma pesada y que el pastel tuviera veneno o algo  
  
-Por que no abres tu regalo Harry ?- dijo Tio Vernon sin su tipico gruñido  
  
Harry se dirijio Gallo Gallina al regalo y lo empesó a abrir con manos temblorosas. Era un video con el titulo "Evans y Potter"  
  
-Pense que te gustaria tenerlo, es de tus padres, desde el cuarto año que cursaron Hogwarts- dijo Tia Petunia. Harry notó que habian dicho Hogwarts no "esa escuela de locos"  
  
- Pue... puedo verlo??- preguntó Harry temblorosamente  
  
-Claro- dijo tia Petunia- pero llevate un poco del pastel, lo hice yo, espero que te guste  
  
Harry se dirijió a la sala donde puso el video y empesó a comer el paste, que por cierto estaba muy rico.  
  
Pudo ver a su madre sonriendo en el anden 9. 3/4 y a Sirius, Lupin y su padre haciendo una que otra broma (le recordó a los gemelos Weasley).  
  
Tia Pertunia se sentó junto a Harry  
  
-Sabes que siempre he tenido celos de tu madre- dijo lentamente y Harry sobresaltó- ella era una bruja y tenia muxos amigos expectaculares, un dia los llevó a mi antigua casa, eran muy simpaticos. Traian cosas raras y "dulces" que se llamaban Grageas Bertie Botts, yo tuve la mala suerte de probar una de sabor a gato, por eso he odiado pero querido muxo a tu madre.  
  
Harry no podia decir nada. Tenia tantas peguntas que decir.... taba muy confundido  
  
De pronto una lechusa golpeó la ventana  
  
-Erol!!!- gritó Harry  
  
Harry cojio a la lechusa y tomó la carta. Tia Petunia le trajo un poco de agua (O_o)  
  
Harry:  
  
Recibimos tu carta y estamós felices de que estes bien, no se si Ron te contó que hay uns extrangeras aqui, pues asi es, tamos un poco celosos (saben muxas bromas) hicimos un duelo de bromas y nos ganaron ¬¬. Creo que las tendremos que echisar para que nos digan todas esas  
  
Atte. Gred y Feorge  
  
A Harry le volaron mariposas en el estomago. Alguien mas bromista que los gemelos no habia!!!  
  
Mimi: --------------------*-------------------- Harry no comprendia el repenino cambio de su vida, un dia antes todo era normal o tan solo lo normal que haba sido para el duranta 14 años, aun ese cambio le daba una sensacion extraña y un poco de miedo eso no se referia a que no le agradara el cambio, pero era algo que no hubiera esperado an de pronto, tal vez solo lo festejaban por que se iria a pasar el resto del verano con los Weasly, pero nunca antes o habian hecho por que habian cambiado de parecer en esa ocasion.  
  
Durante todo el dia de su cumpleaños Harry se la paso con sus tios para su sorpresa no le prestaron casi nada de atencion a Dudley (O_o el fin del mundo acaso?) y lo llevaron al parque de diverciones, lo llevaron al cine eh incluso a cenar.  
  
Al fin del dia decidio subir a su habitacion pues al dia siguiente irian por el los Weasly, realmente para su sopresa ese debia haber sido el mejor y unico buen cumpleañs con sus tios. Al entrar a su habitacion volvio a ver la cara de los gemelos desde esa tarde y la habia olvidado, al verla recordo su nueva duda ¿como podia existir alguien mas bromista que los Gemelos Weasly? era algo que nunca hubiera creido posible pero sin embargo habia sucedido. Al dia iguiente se levanto algo tarde eran la 10:30 y se arreglo lño mas rnto pocible pues irian por el a la 1:30 del mismo día. En ese momento recordo lo scedido el dia anterior y tuvo la idea de que habia sido un sueño pero se dio cuenta que habia sido real habia justo en su escritorio un plato con restos de una rebaada de su pastel hecho por tia Petunia y junto la carta e los gemelos. Penso que ese dia todo seria normal y bajo esperando algun insulto pero fue lo contrario...  
  
-Buenos dias querido sientate- le dijo tia petunia sirviendole en su lato huevos y tocino  
  
-Bu...buenos dias- dijo algo nervioso  
  
-Hoy vendran por ti la familia de tu amigo... como se llamaba?  
  
-Ron- dijo Harry deprisa  
  
-Si, hay su familia es encantadora no lo crees querido?- dijo mirando a tio Vernon el cual bajo el periodico Harry cada ves se convencia de que habia algo raro en ellos  
  
-Claro- dijo sin el comun gruñido en su vos  
  
-Dime Harry vendran a la 1:30 no es asi?  
  
-Si- se limto a decir  
  
-De hay te iras a tu colegio Howarts no? y como es un nuevo curso no necesitas coprar el material  
  
-Si, ire con los Weasly a comprarlo al callejon Diagon  
  
-Necestiras dinero no?- dijo sacando su billetera -cuanto necesitas?  
  
-No nada estabien- se apresuro a decir  
  
-No, necesitas dinero, toma- dijo dandole un billete de 200 (doleares, euros, libras, yens lo que sea ¬¬) si ocupas mas solo dimelo, en ese momento Harry afirmo que algo andaba mal pero temia preguntarlo  
  
-Tios??- dijo temeroso  
  
-Que pasa querido?- ledijo Tia Petunia con vos melosa  
  
-Por... por que ese cambio tan, tan repentino?- sus tios y Dudly lo miraban desconcertado- primero no me soportaban, parecia que no me querian tener aqui y ahora... pues es distinto; tia Petunia se sento a su lado  
  
-Es que, mira Harry Vernon y yo estubimos charlando y pues nos dimos cuenta que tu solo eres un niño, vaya los problemas que yo llegue a tener con tu madre no fueron tu culpa, y a fin de cuenta eres de la familia y pues nosotors realmente somos tu unica familia, creo que la forma que te tratamos todo este tiempo no estuvo bien y lo sentimos- dijo con el mismo tono dulce  
  
- Y... Howarts.. a ustedes no les gusta la magia- tio Vernon lo miro y dijo  
  
-Bueno es cierto no me gusta la magia pero realmente nuestro mundo esta muy ligado al tuyo y no hay razon para temerle pues no se debe tener el pensamiento tan crrado no lo crees?- Harry se quedo boquiabierto no creia loque acababa de oir y ellos lo notaron  
  
-Vamos primo ya paso- dijo Dudly dandole una palmada en el hombro  
  
-Y apurate que notardaran tus amigos en venir- dijo Tia Petunia tomando su cafe  
  
En ese momento se Harry se dio cuenta de que si no estaba loco, ese iba a ser un año muy distinto para el  
  
Himi: --------------------*-------------------- Harry termino de desayunar a la 1:00 pues sus tios insitian que tomara mas tocino, cereal, leche, etc, etc (si, si, es el fin del mundo)  
  
-Harry tienes todo??- preguntó su renovada Tia  
  
-Eso creo Tia Petunia- contestó Harry viendo todo  
  
Tio Vernon y Dudley ayudaron a Harry a bajar sus cosas y en la sala se encontraba tia Petunia, habia preparado pastas (galletitas) para los invitados  
  
Tocaron la puerta... Tio Vernon fue a abrir... lo primero que oyo Harry fue "Pase señor Weasley"  
  
Los Weasley pasaron... El señor Weasley primero, los gemelos (que traian un libro titulado "encantamientos de la verdad") Ron y la pequeña Ginny  
  
-Sientense porfavor- dijo amablemente Tia Petunia  
  
-Gracias- dijo el señor Weasley  
  
-Gusta café???- preguntó Tia Petunia  
  
-Si, gracias-contestó el señor Weasley  
  
Tia Petunia sirvió café al señor Weasley y limonada a los demás..... Harry y Ron hablaban, Dudley les ponia atencion.... los gemelos leian y señalaban varios hechizos del libro y Ginny contemplaba a Harry. Tardaron media hora en salir, el señor Weasley hacia varias preguntas sobre los aparatos electricos y la vida muggle y Dudley preguntaba muxas cosas sobre la magia.  
  
Al entrar a un coche que el señor Weasley habia pedido prestado. Harry notó que a George se le habia caido una especie de Foto. El (Harry) la lavantó para entregarsela, pero se quedo viendo la foto. Era un ser.. raro, daba algo de miedo, parecia un dementor, manos azules y algo asquerosas, una capucha negra le cubria toda la cara, se podia ver solo dos ojos brillantes, arriba de la foto decia "Sombra". Harry se preguntó por que George la traia  
  
-Este... -tartamudeo Harry- George, que es esto  
  
-Una foto- respondió George- no me preguntes de que, se le cayó a Himi, una de las extrangeras(empesamos a ponernos en el fic ^^). no se la pude regresar, estabamos algo apresurados  
  
-Himi?- preguntó Harry  
  
-Si- respondio Fred- Himi y Mimi  
  
Harry le dio la vuelta a la foto donde decia:  
  
Las sombras son muertos vivientes que se forman en las tinieblas y que drenan la fuerza a los seres vivos.  
  
Son tan oscuras que sólo son detectables con una luz muy brillante, el resto del tiempo parecen sombras comunes. Las sombras son seres primarios en el plano material negativo, es decir, la antimateria. En el plano material primario (en el que vivimos los humanos y el resto de los seres vivos) son simples sombras.  
  
Su origen es mágico, un mago arrojó una maldición a un muerto enemigo y de ahí surgió la primera sombra. Las sombras merodean desde entonces por ruinas, cementerios y mazmorras.  
  
Cuando atacan, su contacto frío hace que se entumezcan las articulaciones y que la víctima quede casi paralizada, perdiendo además los sentidos como el olfato, el tacto y el oído. En ese momento las sombras comienzan a drenar y consiguen dejar a su víctima sin energía, ésta se convierte una sombra, pasándo al plano material negativo y dejando sólo su sombra en el plano material primario. Algunas víctimas mueren antes de llegar a ser drenadas por completo y entonces son abandonadas por la sombra.  
  
Las sombras son seres de inteligencia baja, pero con una buena movilidad, lo que les permite moverse a voluntad sin ser percibidas. Son inmunes al frío y a ciertos hechizos y conjuros, como el del sueño.  
  
-Da miedo, verdad?- dijo George al ver a Harry algo asustado- cuando regresemos tengo un cuestionario preparado para ella  
  
-Si quieres yo te ayudo- dijo Harry que cada ves sentia mas curiosidad por la carta  
  
Al llegar a la Mariguera, La señora Weasley le dio una muy buena bienvenida. Harry fue a dejar sus cosas en el cuarto de Ron. Despues, los gemelos y Ron lo arrastraron hasta una habitacion que nunca habia visto.  
  
Tocaron la puerta y....  
  
Mimi: --------------------*-------------------- En ese momento abrieron la puerta dos chicas las cuales supuso Harry eran Himi y Mimi. Cuando Harry las vio se quedo asombrado pues las dos chicas eran muy lindas. Himi llevaba unos jeans negros ajustados y una blusa color blanca que segun Harry le quedaban muy bien. Mimi llevaba una falda corta color negra con una blusa rosa pegada. Las dos chicas tenian el pelo suelto y sonrieron al verlos. (Hay Himi a ver si te gusta como nos describi por que no soy buena para eso ¬¬U)  
  
-Chicos ya volvieron que gusto!!!- dijo Himi y despues poso su  
  
mirada en Harry - Ya los extrañabamos verdad  
  
-Por supuesto- dijo Mimi sonriendo  
  
- Si ustedes lo dicen- dijo Ron, en ese momento salio del fondo del cuarto otra vos  
  
-Como pueden dudarlo- era Hermione que estaba al lado de las dos chicas - Hola Harry -saludo esta  
  
-Que mal educados que no nos van a presentar - dijo Himi mirando a los harmanos Weasly  
  
-Oh es verdad- dijo Fred - Harry mira ellas son Himi y Mimi ( que apellido sera weno mmm...) Mizuno vienen de Japon... chicas el es Harry Potter- dijo Fred suponiendo la reaccion de estas, pero para su sorpresa no acerto  
  
-Mucho gusto Harry- dijo Himi  
  
-Es un honor conocerte - dijo Mimi sonriendo -sabes en este rato Hermione nos ah contado mucho de ti  
  
-En verdad?- dijo este mirando a su amiga  
  
-Y si es verdad lo que dice entonces se que nos llevaremos muy bien no es asi Mimi- dijo Himi tambien sonriendo  
  
-Claro, sobre todo si te gustan las bromas- dijo sonriendo mas al ver la cara de los gemelos Weasly  
  
-Son muy divertidas Harry en verdad - dijo Hermione  
  
-Bueno pues para que Hermione lo diga entonces es verdad - dijo Harry sonriendo tambien  
  
En ese momento la señora Weasly los llamo a todos Ron le conto a Harry cuando bajaban por las escaleras que sus padres los llevarian a todos al callejon Diagon para que las chicas lo conocieran y de paso comoprar los utriles para su siguiente curso en Howarts pues ellas ese año lo pasarian con ellos en el colegio...  
  
Himi: --------------------*-------------------- A la mañana siguiente, como a eso de las 4(am) Harry escuchó voces en el pasillo (las voces!!!! las voces!!!! O.O) asi que fue a ver.  
  
Estaba oscuro, y no podia ver nada, pero escuchaba muy bien  
  
-No devemos decir que hacemos aqui- dijo una vos de una chica- acuerda, somos una especie de seres que son algo peligrosos y todos saldran corriendo si lo decimos  
  
-Me lo has estado repitiendo muchas veces-dijo otra- pero no entiendo, por que nuestra especie es peligrosa?  
  
De pronto un gemelo llegó corriendo  
  
-Ya??-Preguntó el  
  
-Si, llama a Fred-dijo una chica, era Mimi e Himi quien habalaban!!!  
  
Harry estuvo analisando la conversacion, algo no era comun en ellas, eran muy alegres y muy bonitas, tenian muy buen humor , pero, parecia que nunca dejaban su sonrisa por una cara normal, era algo extraño en ellas, luego, lo que dijeron, de otra especie peligrosa.... que harian ahora???  
  
-Despertaré a Harry y a Ron. dijo Fred al bajar y Harry corrió a su cama  
  
Despues de 5 minutos, los 8 (estaba Ginny y Hermione) estaban abajo en el patio de la madriguera  
  
-Que hacemos aqui??- preguntó Ron  
  
-Bueno, lo primero que deven de saber es que vamos a dar clases en Hogwarts- dijo Mimi  
  
-Y pensamos que a ustedes no les haria daño conocer a un espiritu de agua- dijo Himi  
  
-Estaremos dando clases de espiritus, lo que son tambien Hadas y seres mitologicos como...- Mimi fue interrumpida  
  
-Las sombras- dijo George- los seres que fueron creados cuando un mago aventó un echizo a un enemigo muerto  
  
-Como lo sabes??- preguntó Himi  
  
-Esto es tuyo- dijo George entregandole la carta  
  
Un resplandor apareció en el estanque de la Madriguera  
  
-Quedense aqui- dijo Mimi- veremos si es posible hablar con ella  
  
Las dos se asercaron a lo que parecia un fantasma que lloraba a la orilla del estanque. Despues de una pequeña platica entre ellas y el fantasma, regresaron  
  
-Esa es una Asrai- dijo Himi- no es un fantasma ni nada solo que es muy rara, nunca se pueden alejar de sus estanques, por que si no moririan dejando un pequeño charco de agua plateada, se dice que no puden alejarse por que estan condenados por alguna maldad que hicieron, traten de ser amables, por que si las molestan... cosas muy malas pueden pasar  
  
Por esta explicaccion tuvieron un poco de miedo, se fueron asercando lentamente  
  
- Estonses dime- le dijo Mimi a la Asrai - te sientes sola, o estas feliz asi, quisa podrimos venirte a ver todos las madrugadas de las vacaciones  
  
- Se los agradesco mucho - dijo la Asrai, la vos era suave y sonaba como eco- ellos son los dueños de la casa vdd??  
  
-Si- dijo Himi- estos dos son Fred y George, Ron y Ginny, Hermione y Harry son amigos de Ron  
  
Platicar con la Asrai era algo raro, platicaba de cualquier cosa luiquida o de su soledad, era interesante, pero no decian mucho por el temor de que pudieran ofenderla  
  
RafaelShinji: --------------------*-------------------- Rafael miraba al oceano, el barco se mecia lentamente hacia el viejo mundo. Inglaterra, hace tanto que no la visitaba. Ya ha sido suficiente tiempo siendo invisible de la poblacion maga. Sus poderes son mucho mas grandes de los que cualquier mago que ha existido peor a la vez el esta atado por su propio poder. Sin embargo algo malvado se acerca, el balance entre el bien y el mal esta desapareciendo y por lo tanto algo debe de hacerse.  
  
Miles de anos antes el le enseno a los humanos lo que podian hacer, en otras palabras los introducio a la magia para asi poder defenderse de las fuerzas obscuras. Sin embargo el humano, al ser dotado de la inteligencia tambien puede hacer el mal asi como el bien.  
  
Inglaterra ya se ve a lo lejos y Rafael sonrio, por fin conoceria al famoso Harry Potter. A pesar de ser un Muggle a los ojos de los magos el es en verdad un enviado para establecer el balance entre el bien y el mal. Pero mas que nada para curar puesto asi es el porque de su nombre. Sus alas debidamente desaparecidas dentrop de su aura. Rafael sabe que no debe llamar mucha atencion pero a la vez llamarsel a Harry potter asi que decidio ir como estudiante de intercambio a Hogwarts, un hijo de muggles proveniente de Mexico que no sabe de magia en lo absoluto.  
  
-Pasajeros, favor de juntar su equipaje que estaremos en inglaterra en 20 minutos. Llegaremos a las 7 de la tarde tiempo de inglaterra y gracias por usar Barcos Trasatlantica-  
  
Rafael se puso su sombrero y se ajusto el sarape, no hay nada mejor que aparentar ser pobre puesto su expediente dice que viene de uno de lo pueblitos de Mexico. Rafel sonrie al recordar la mabilidad y la cultura mexicana, las ciudades tal vez sean peligrosas pero en el campo todo es sereno y los indigenas gentiles, una familia lo acogio dulcemente.  
  
El barco ya estaba cercas, quien lo hiba a hospedar antes de entrar a Hogwarts? A si, los Grangers. Hermione, gran amiga de Harrry. rafael preparo su pequena maleta hecha con trapos, ajusto sus chaclas y se curbio con su sarape. Bueno, despues de todo, los ultimos 13 anos los ha pasado con una familia adoptiva en las sierras ante sde ser contactado por Dumbledore. Tal parece que este gran sujeto le ha enviado libros de magia los ultimos anos para que este al dia con la clase de Harry. Rafael se preparo y penso lo que le esperaba; ser posicionado en una de las casas junto a los nuevos(si es necesario, persuacion tendra que ser usada para caer en Griffindor) otra, comprar lo necesario(su familai adoptiva apenas tuvo dinero suficiente para el barco a Inglaterra y aun asi Dumbledore tuvo que intervenir) mucho que hacer.  
  
Himi: --------------------*-------------------- Mientras tanto en la madriguera.... Ron corria por todo el patio con un Gnomo en la mano  
  
-No te muevas tanto Ron!!!- gritaba Mimi- si te mueves mucho sus dientes se clavarán mas!!!  
  
-Waaa... que esena- dijo Fred riendo  
  
-Siii... muy divertido!!!!- dijo George procurando que Ron lo escuchara  
  
-No se rian dijo Himi (tambien reia)- vallan a ayudar a Ron!!!  
  
-Pero mira quien se rie- dijo George  
  
Mimi corria detras de Ron, era la unica que tenia buen corazon y ganas de ayudar, los otros estaban muy ocupados riendose. Mimi e Himi eran gemelas, pero se podia decir, Mimi era mas femenina y sensata , Himi era inteligente, pero no tanto como Mimi, ella (Himi) era mas infantil, pero no mimada  
  
Despues de unos minutos Mimi estaba curandole las marcas de los dientes del Gnomo a Ron, los otros seguian riendo  
  
Mimi atrapó a Ron y le quitó al Gnomo de su mano, Harry y Ginny y Hermione coperaban para curarle, los otros, parecia que nunca pararian de reir  
  
Cuando Himi ya estaba algo calmada vió un tipo de reloj que tenia en una cadena, era un reloj raro, como el del profesor Dumbledore  
  
-Mimi- dijo (Himi)sin despegar la vista a su reloj- creo que ya llegó  
  
-Quien??-preguntó Ginny  
  
-Un amigo- dijo Mimi- lo conocimos en un pequeño curso de magia Mexicana en Mexico  
  
-Magia Mexicana- dijo Hermione- he leido acerca de esta, es algo complicado y sensato en la forma que lo usan, es muy interesante como la usaban los antiguos Teotihuacanos para construir las grandes piramides  
  
-Magia Mexicana!!!- gritó Percy desde su ventana- el señor....  
  
-Calla ya Percy!!!!- gritaron en coro los gemelos  
  
-EEE... vamos a saludarlo- dijo Mimi-quieren venir??  
  
-Como???- preguntó Ron- nuestra madre nunca nos dejaria  
  
-Eso es un hechizo facil- dijo Himi sacando su varita  
  
-Himi!!!- gritó Mimi- no puedes hacer eso!!!  
  
-Por ke???- preguntó ella  
  
-Por que no correcto- regañó Mimi  
  
-Vamos, solo es un pequeño hechizo!!!- convensió Himi  
  
-O.k o.k- dijo rendida Mimi  
  
Himi fue a la sala donde estaba la Señora Weasley tejiendo  
  
-Premisius e Londres- (no se me ocurrió otra cosa) susurró Himi  
  
-Niños!!!- Gritó la Señora Weasley- tienen que ir a Londres YA!!!!  
  
Y con un golpe de una varita, ya estaban en el puerto de Londres. Donde lo estuvieron buscando un buen tiempo.....  
  
RafaelShinji: --------------------*-------------------- Rafael llegaba con sus pocas pertenencias ne su espalda. El vio a Mimi y a Himi y sonrio. Ellas no lo habian visto y parece que llegan con Harry Potter. El pensaba caminar hacia la casa de los padres de hermione para su hospedaje pero tal parece que Himi y Mimi hicieron de las suyas.  
  
Rafael se acerco humildemente al grupo que lo buscaban y les hablo.  
  
-Himi y Mimi, buenas tardes- dijo rafael quitandose el sombrero cortezmente y recordando la humildad con la que las ninas lo conocen.  
  
-Hola Rafael-dijeron Himi y Mimi al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Como estan mizumosan-dijo Rafael alhacer un gesto de respeto que aprendio que los Japoneses tenian.  
  
-Porque las formalidades pequeno Rafa- dijo himi levantando la mirada de Rafael.  
  
-Cierto Rafael, continuo Mimi- supimos qu eno le habisaste a los padres de Hermione sobre tu llegada asi que decidimos venir a recojerte  
  
-No debieron, yo estoy bien con el caminar- dijo rafael, su piel se enchinaba por el frio de Inglaterra  
  
-Bueno Rafa, es lo menos que podemos hacer por un amigo como tu-dijo Himi  
  
-Cierto, ademas que te vas a congelar aqui. No te estas acostumbrado al frio, cierto?- dijo Mimi sonriente apuntando a la piel de Rafael  
  
-Tienen razon- dijo Rafael derrotado y siguiendo a las gemelas un poco atras.  
  
Himi: --------------------*-------------------- Mimi e Himi empesaron a todos....  
  
-EEE??? el es Fred- dijo Mimi señalando a un gemelo  
  
-Mimi no es Fred es George- corrijió Himi, los gemelos quedaron sorprendidos, ya que naide los distinguia  
  
(weno.. dejemos, emmm, a nosotras nos distinguian por que Mimi tenia el cabello mas largo que io)  
  
-Y el es Harry- dijo Mimi  
  
-Harry Potter no es asi??- dijo Rafael viendolo- un placer en conocerte  
  
-Ella es Hermione- dijo Himi- Granger, con su familia te quedaras durante las vacaciones.  
  
-Un placer en conocerte- dijo Hermione extendiendo la mano- me muero de la envidia no ser Mimi o Himi, ese curso de la magia Mexicana devió ser muy interesante  
  
-Si sobretodo si tu hermana manda al profesor a volar- dijo Mimi muy quedito pero procurando que Himi lo escuchara  
  
-^^U jeje- fue lo unico que pudo decir Himi  
  
Se lo llevaron a la casa de los Granger, donde se quedaron un rato platicando con el. Era muy amable y muy patriota, tambien era muy inteligente, a Hermione le hubiera gustado tener el libro de "Una historia de la magia" para aumentarlo  
  
Harry miró hacia la ventana, era noche de luna llena!!! Le recordó a Lupin.  
  
-Es noche de luna llena!!!- dijo Harry  
  
Mimi e Himi sobresaltaron y Rafa se les quedó viendo  
  
-EEE tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Himi- quedamos de vernos con alguien  
  
-Si, si- dijo Mimi- Adios  
  
Las dos salieron corriendo de la casa  
  
-No son chicas lobas- dijo Rafael al ver que todos estaban algo asustados- no tienen ninguna marca  
  
Todos se tranquilisaron. Pero Harry empesó a dudar  
  
-EE voy a afuera un momento-dijo Harry y se fue por el camino que habian tomado las gemelas  
  
No habian cambiado del nada, por eso....  
  
-Hay esperen!!!!!- les gritó Harry  
  
-Harry!!!- voltearon las dos, ellas se estaban tapando la boca  
  
-No son chicas lobo ni nada vdd??- peguntó Harry  
  
-No- dijo Mimi sin dejar de taparse la boca- solo que tenemos que ver a alguien  
  
-Por que se tapan la boca??- volvio a preguntar Harry  
  
-EEE- tartamudeo Himi- estabamos apunto de estornudar  
  
Se fueron rapido con la escusa de que tenian que ver a alguien. Harry se quedó ahi un momento. Despues todos salieron a ver que le pasaba  
  
-Te pasa algo Harry??- preguntó Rafael  
  
-No nada  
  
RafaelShinji: --------------------*-------------------- Rafael miraba a Himi y a Mimi irse. La Luna revelaba muchos secretos, buenos asi como malos. y por cierto. durante esta Luna llena sus alas seran visibles. Asi que Rafael puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry y dijo:  
  
-Harry, no te preocupes por ellas.-dijo rafael mientras se preparaba para irse adentro de la casa pasando a los demas -Con permiso-dijo Rafael  
  
Como se dio cuenta que los demas aun seguian mirando hacia donde Himi y Mimi se habian ido, Rafael tomo una vuelta hacia el bosque cercano. Al encontrarse frente aun arbol robusto Rafael le susurro a este un hechizo.  
  
-Scleif hazrumhear- dijo Rafael tomando una pequena bara y tocando el tronco. Este se partio en dos y lo dejo entrar.  
  
-Gracias buen arbol por dejarme entrar- dijo Rafael mientras se quitaba su sarape y extendia un poco sus alas, no las va a poder ocultar en su aura esta noche asi que tendra que esconderlas fisicamente. Adentro del tronco Rafael se hizo seguro que sus alas esten bien escondidas debajo de su camisa y a la vez de su sarape para asi no llamer la atencion.  
  
rafael salio y le dijo gracias al arbol mientras emprendio su camino hacia la casa Granger. Rafael se preguntaba sobre la seguridad de las gemelas; ellas tienen secretos asi como el que no quieren que nadie los descubra. Sin embargo el secreto de ellas el lo sabia, tenia un presentimiento pero sin embargo tiene que hacer que no sabe.  
  
Himi: --------------------*-------------------- 2 chicas corrian a un lugar donde podrian terminar su mutacion sin que nadie se enterara. Teninan que terminar con eso, claro, no era facil ser hijas de una vampira y un hombre lobo. LLegaron a un callejón vacio y oscuro.  
  
Lo que eran 2 chicas alegres y nada peligrosas ahora eran seres con almas semi-negras, habian cambiado sus dientes por colmillos que ahora suplicaban sangre, Su piel era palida y el cabello morado oscuro, unos ojos rojos que tenian una mirada escalofriante, tenian alas, unas alas pequeñas y de murcielago. Todavia pensaban como humanos, por eso saldrian a matar a algunos animales evitando crusar con humanos.  
  
Las 2 estiraron sus alas y salieron volando en la oscuridad, los muggles las confundian con lechuzas que pasaban, ya que lo unico que se veia era su cara palida.  
  
En su camino se encontraron con pajaron que agarraban y mataban para chuparles la sangre, la sabgre de pajaro no era muy buena, como es muy logico, los vampiros prefieren a los humanos, pero estas preferian no tener buena cena  
  
RafaelShinji: Rafael se acercaba a la casa de los Granger. Tal parece que Harry y los Weasley ya se habian ido a la casa de los Weasley. Aunque le extrano el no escuchar de las gemelas. Hermione parecia encantada de que el venia de Mexico y que sabia tanto de magia en general. Ella se ponia muy entusiasta al aprender cosas nuevas y esto a Rafael le daba gusto.  
  
-y Rafael, como son tus padres?- dijo Hermione  
  
Rafael borro su sonrisa de su cara, a cada momento se le podian ver en los ojos de rafael una tristeza escondida que el no dejaba saber a nadie. Las personas de esta generacion dirian que son porque el es huerfano pero eso no es cierto ya que su tristeza cubierta con una sonrisa es por todo el timepo que el ha vivido, porque cuando su tiempo setermino en la tierra asi como el de su familia el no murio pero renacio como un ser con alas blancas, Rafael anhela encontrar el espiritu de su esposa, o tal vez el de sus hijos, en el alma de alguien mas asi como se repite el ciclo de la vida incontablemente.  
  
-de hecho no lo se-dijo Rafael lentamente -A mi me encontraron un grupo de pastores al nacer. tal parece que mis verdaderos padres eran muy pobres para mantenerme, y los amo aunque eso haya pasado; sin embargo, mis padres adoptivos a pesar de ser pobres me acogieron calidamente y los amo por igual.  
  
Cuando rafael termino de hablar Hermione lo miraba atentamente, sus ojos llenos de compasion, Rafael la miro y le acaricio la mejilla reasegurandole.  
  
-no te preocupes por mi, ya es tarde y manana hay suficiente que hacer- Dijo rafael quitando su mano y dejando que Hermione lo guiara a lo que por el momento seria su habitacion.  
  
Himi: --------------------*-------------------- Al siguiente dia, Harry, los Weasley, y las gemelas fueron a la casa de los Granger. Los gemelos estaban palidos y asustados y las gemelas algo nerviosas  
  
-Dicen que vieron 2 vampiros-dijo Ron-creo que tomaro mucha cervesa de Mantequilla  
  
-No- Tartamudeo Fred- los vimos.... venian hacia nosotros  
  
-Por eso salimos corriendo- dijo George  
  
- O puede ser que sea un castigo por hacer bromas- dijo Ginny  
  
-No!!! eran reales-dijo Fred  
  
-Fred deja de alucinar- dojo Ron  
  
Rafael vio asi ----- ¬¬* , a las gemelas y ellas respondieron asi --- -_- U (o shiales... como soy)  
  
Pasó una semana, era el dia de tomar el Expresso de Hogwarts, crusaron la barrera sin problemas... ya en el anden 9 3/4  
  
-Siento no poder acompañarlos en el viaje- dijo Hermione- tengo que ir al vagón de los prefectos  
  
-Que no son profesoras- preguntó Geroge a las gemelas  
  
-Si- contestó Himi- pero tambien somos estudiantes  
  
Mimi: --------------------*-------------------- Momentos despues el tren estaba dirigiendose velozmente hacia Howarts, los chicos (como supondran) estaban algo apretados pues en el compartimiento estaban Harry, Ron, Rafa (hola Rafa!!! ^^) los gemelos Weasly, Himi y Mimi; Pero apesar de eso todos estaban muy contentos platicando aunque lo que son los gemelos aun estaban algo asustados.  
  
- Es verdad chicos - decia Fred - no les estamos diciendo mentiras  
  
- Ahora si es verdad!!!- dijo Gorge  
  
- A entonces todo lo demas era mentira- le dijo Himi  
  
- Eh... no hay no me cambies el tema- dijo Gorge - en verdad vimos dos vampiros nos querian comer  
  
- Diras chupar la sangre por que eso es lo que hacen- corrigio  
  
Mimi- todos la miraron asi O_O (como sabes eso) pero Himi y Rafa la vieron asi ¬¬ (tu y tu bocota)  
  
- Jejeje... eh que pasa chicos? que acaso no han leido? hay muchos libros que dicen lo que hacen los vampiros  
  
- Eso lo explica- dijo Fred - Yo no leo a menos que sea muuuy necesario y pronto siguieron charlando de otras cosas  
  
- *Fiu por poco y hecho a parder todo*  
  
Asi estuvo el camino a Howarts, comieron, charlaron, rieron, Himi y Mimi trataban de ya no sacar el tema de los vampiros que habian atacadp a Fred y Gorge (segun esto) y si salia lo cambiaban. Pronto llegaron a Howarts y subieron a los carroajes que los llevarian hasta el castillo. Al entrar al gran comedor Harry, Ron, Hermione y los demas tuvieron que toparse con la persona que menos deseaban ver en ese momento... Draco Malfoy  
  
-Vaya, vaya Potter conque tienes amigos nuevos eh??? pero que veo son extranjeros- dijo mirando a Himi, Mimi y Rafa - debi de adivinarlo no eres muy bueno en encontrar amistades: una familia de magos pobres, una sangre sucia, dos orientales y... uno con finta de indio... vaya Potter que gustos tan refinados...- Crabbe y Goyle empezaron a reirse como nunca y tanto Harry como Ron estaban apunto de maldecirlo pero alguien se les adelanto...  
  
Himi: --------------------*-------------------- Mimi e Himi tenian las varitas enfrente de ellas.... las dos tenian los ojos fijados en Malfoy onda esta ¬¬*  
  
-Y dime- dijo Himi - que te afecta que Harry tenga estos amigos??  
  
-Acaso tienes celos de que Harry al menos tenga amigos confiables???  
  
- Axaria Nocktridemz!! (wajaja.... pulsar muxas teclas sirve para estos encantamientos) - gritaron las dos, pero nada le pasó a Malfoy  
  
-Listo nos podemos ir- dijo Mimi  
  
Todos pasaron al lado de Malfoy  
  
-Que le hicieron??- preguntó Ron a Mimi  
  
-El efecto lo veras al rato- dijo Mimi  
  
-No lo convirtieron en vampiro vdd??- preguntó George  
  
-Que te hace pensar que lo ariamos???- le preguntó Himi  
  
Las gemelas se fueron a sentar a la mesa de los profesores y Rafael jue con los de primer grado.  
  
-Bienvenidos a todos a un nuevo año- dijo Dumbledor- Y este año se les asignara una nueva materia a todos. Las señoritas Mimi e Himi Mizuno, vinieron desde Japon a darles la clase de Fuersas oscuras y mitologia . Pero como tambien son muy jovenes, se les asignara una casa, para que tambein estudien, a si que, si me hacen el favor de pasar al sombrero seleccionador primero  
  
Las gemelas aceptaron y Mimi se lo puso primero  
  
-AA- exclamó el sombrero- Mizuno, Mizuno, pues.... Griffindor!!! (espero que quieras ir a esa casa u.u)  
  
La gemela sonrio y se fue a la mesa de Griffindor con el permiso de Dumbledore (ya habian hablado sobre eso antes) y se sentó junto a Ron (weno... io tampoco te voy a separar de Ron ^0^)  
  
Lugo pasí Himi, ella tambien fue asignada a Griffindor y se sentó en la mesa (adivinen al lado de quien XP)  
  
-Bienvenidas a Griffindor- dijo Harry  
  
-Y tenemos un estudiante de inercambio- dijo Dumbledore antes de que el ruido inundara de nuevo el gran salón- Viene de Mexico y pos (we we pues pues... se que Dumbledore no diria "pos" pero io si digo asi) tambien tiene que ser seleccionado a una casa  
  
Rafael salió entre los alumnos de primer grado y se sentó en el taburete de tres patas...  
  
-Tu?!- gritó el sombrero seleccionador- mmm, no pensé que pasaras por aqui.... mmmm pues Griffindor!!! (weno si no quieres esa casa facil te cambias inventando un error)  
  
Rafael se quitó el sombrero y le dio las gracias (-_-) y se jue a sentar  
  
Despues de la seleccion empesó el banquete  
  
-Sieeee!!!!!- gritaron los gemelos- Lee, Leeeeeee!!!  
  
-Un shiales no griten que estoy a su lado!!!- dijo Lee Jordan  
  
-Ellas!!!- gritaron señalando a las gemelas- Ellas!!! Arrodillate ante ellas... ahora son nuestras diosas!!!  
  
-ô_o- Lee Jordan  
  
-Nosotras? Que?- dijeron las gemelas  
  
-Ellas....- dijo Fred  
  
-Son las diosas de las bromas!!!- completó George  
  
-EEee- tartamudeo Ron- y la "venganza de Malfoy"?  
  
-O es verdad- dijo Mimi y las dos sacaron sus varitas  
  
-Accio Pixies- susurraron las dos  
  
Unas 50 pixies entraron por las ventanas, pero no hicieron nada a nadie, fueron directo a... Malfoy!!!  
  
Lo tomaron de la tunica y le dieron no menos de 12 vueltas por el comedor y luego lo sentaron en su lugar. Mareado y con ganas de vomitar, Malfoy salió corriendo a los proximos baños  
  
Despues de la cena, todos fueron a sus dormitorios a dormir, menos las gemelas que estaban leyendo un libro  
  
-Eaa!!!- entraron los gemelos- que hacen despiertas?  
  
-Ee??m? nada- dijo Himi  
  
-Weno- dijo George- ya que no hacen nada... aceptan un juego de ajedrez magico??  
  
-Va- dijo Mimi aventando el libro  
  
-Ya se!!- dijo Fred- ejemm..... io con Mimi y George con Himi  
  
-No es mala idea- dijo Himi  
  
Ya eran como las 2 de la mañana, y seguian jugando ajedez, Lee, quien estaba viendo desde un sillon, ahora estaba dormido y los 4 ya estaban cabezeando  
  
-Es mejor que lo dejemos para mañana- dijo Mimi levantandose  
  
-Por cierto- dijo George- en cual grupo están  
  
-Sexto- dijo Himi (shiales... me hice mayor!!! wajaja!! Solo digamos sie sie digamos!!)  
  
RafaelShinji: --------------------*-------------------- Rafael miraba el bosque al lado del castillo Hogwarts cuando vio una figura moverse a lo lejos. Rafael miro a un lado donde Harry estaba durmiendo, aparentemente tenia un sueno y dormia calmadamente. Rafael decidio salir, tomo su sotana(no me se muchos nombres en espanol ya que he leido los libros en ingles y no se cual de los tantos sinonimos usan en loslibros) y slaio cuidadosamente sin despertar a Harry o a los demas que dormian en esos cuartos.  
  
Mientras Rafael salia el vio a los pares de gemelos de la casa Griffindor jugando al ajedrez magico. "Esto sera interesante" se dijo a si mismo mientras regresaba a los dormitorios donde estaban Harry y Ron. Al entrar rafael sintio raro el cuarto, tal parece que algo esta pasando he inmediatamente miro hacia la ventana y luego hacia donde yacia Harry.  
  
Harry se desperto violentamente, estaba completamente cubierto de sudor y su cicatriz le dolia como nunca. El no se dio cuenta de como Rafael lo miraba no con miedo, ni con simpatia, pero con comprension. Harry miro a los lados mientras su cicatriz le despedazaba la cabeza.  
  
-Harry, estas bien? Te duele la cabeza?- dijo rafael mientras se acercaba con un vaso de agua -Toma, esto te calmara.  
  
Harry, miro a Rafael sin saber que decir puesto que su sueno habia estado lleno de dolor, de terror, y ahora su cicatriz le dolia tanto que no podia pensar en nada mas.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Harry mientras se sostenia la cicatriz y tomaba un poco de agua, el agua pasando suavemente por su garganta y dandole un poco de aire, sin embargo, la realidad de su sueno no se desprendia de el.  
  
-te sientes mejor?- dijo Rafael mientras miraba a Harry tomar agua mientras aun tocaba su cicatriz.  
  
Rafael saco de su otra mano un panuelo que estaba humedo y tenia un olor consolador y a la vez que calmaba al agitado. Rafel puso el panuelo en la frente de Harry mientras lo acostaba.  
  
-Gracias rafael- dijo harry a esto solo rafael pudo contestarle con un pequeno -de nada-  
  
Rafael miro a Harry mientras se sumia al dormir, tan pronto sera que voldermort hara su primer paso contra el bien? Y que habra sido eso que se movio? Tal parece que sera una mejor idea el checar el bosque en otra ocasion pues Harry pueda necesitar protecccion.  
  
Al siguiente dia durante el desayuno, el Profesor Dumbledore llamo a una reunion durante el desayuno ya que el anunciaria el maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Negras puesto que el maestro no habia llegado el dia anterior.  
  
-Estudiantes, como saben, habiamos tenido al Profesor Lupin anteriormente pero no se pudo quedar otro curso mas puesto a algunas diferencias entre los padres de familia. Pero, dado a que no hay profesores que se atrevan a ensenar esta clase decidimos invitarlo otra vez a las aulas de esta escuela- dijo Dumbledore senalando al profesor Lupin que estaba alli a un lado.  
  
Debido a esto se escucho un rugido de alegria de todas las casas con la excepcion de la de los Slytherin.  
  
----------------------------------------*-------------------------  
  
Weno, era algo largo ... vean el siguiente capitulo ^^ 


End file.
